


【庵京】暗夜之光

by Utopia_E



Category: King of Fighters
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 07:36:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20042299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Utopia_E/pseuds/Utopia_E
Summary: 在游乐园角落里的街机厅里，有个穿着黑夹克便服男生在打街机，一看就是高中生的嫩脸满是得意。从他身后绕过去看到他手边的没怎么动的游戏币就知道他赢了多少场。对面的人被他打的狼狈而逃后又有人跃跃欲试。本来应该是早早过来等人消磨时间，却因为围观人数越来越多而舍不得走。又换了个人。黑夹克男生嘴角嚣张的微笑还没来得及扬得更高就发现对面好像换了个棘手的人，紧接着对方开大一顿凹后自己……被KO了。





	【庵京】暗夜之光

**Author's Note:**

> 正宗无脑傻白甜，100hits不掺水。

>>>>>>>>> 

在游乐园角落里的街机厅里，有个穿着黑夹克便服男生在打街机，一看就是高中生的嫩脸满是得意。从他身后绕过去看到他手边的没怎么动的游戏币就知道他赢了多少场。对面的人被他打的狼狈而逃后又有人跃跃欲试。本来应该是早早过来等人消磨时间，却因为围观人数越来越多而舍不得走。又换了个人。黑夹克男生嘴角嚣张的微笑还没来得及扬得更高就发现对面好像换了个棘手的人，紧接着对方开大一顿凹后自己……被KO了。

草薙京捂着脸坐在位子上听着围观的人一阵欢呼，还有去为对面打赢他那家伙鼓掌的，面子上怎么也抹不开。眼珠子在眼皮里转了个圈起身打算看看对手到底是何方神圣撑着台子站了起来。结果看到那人的同时眼珠子差点脱眶弹到对方脸上。

“八神庵？！你怎么在这儿？”京抬头环视四周。没问题，这是游·乐·场外面的街机厅。

对面的人托着下巴老神在在，眯着眼把玩游戏币：“呵，京你输得很惨啊。”

京撇撇嘴，揣兜起身：“你也就在游戏上能赢我了。干吗？找我打架？”

“是啊，被你发现了。”

京看了眼街机上的投币画面，早上玩到现在成就感在此刻化为泡影。心中怒火分分钟被八神毫不余力地挑衅拱了起来。

“你来的正巧，我刚好想找人练练！”

“那正好。一决胜负吧，京！”

“两位顾客，小店可以打街机但是不可以毁街机……啊！也不能打人！两位……”当相约在街机厅门口碰头的人被街机厅里混乱嘈杂的声音吸引过去，抱着看热闹的心情却看到了自己人在街机厅里打砸得连保镖都躺在地上不省人事，只有街机厅老板在旁边躲拳脚边劝处于事件中心的两人……这样的心情只有父母能懂。

“……这街机厅老板也是个强人。”二阶堂红丸双手环胸，带着一脸世外高人的缥缈淡泊。

“啊？咳咳！”矢吹真吾不小心被两人打斗扬起的灰尘呛住猛烈地咳嗽起来。边咳嗽边冲过去劝架……还挨了一拳，“草薙学长！不要打了！……哎呦！”

大门五郎站在后面实在看不过去准备上去拎起两个人让他俩好生冷静一下，没想到奇稻田雪从刚刚怔愣到面色阴沉到现在健步如飞进行了一系列心路历程后直直冲着京就冲过去了。

“学姐！”“奇稻田！”

然后站在京的身后哇的哭了。

“咦……咦？！小雪？你你你别哭啊！怎么了谁欺负你了！”小雪哭得气势有点吓人，连八神也被她哭愣了。

“……你不是说今天陪我好好逛游乐园不打架的吗！还把人家街机厅给打烂了！你们不会出去打吗？！就是你欺负我呜呜呜！”

其实来游乐园的原因是小雪快过生日，正好在此时——

“恭喜你！一等奖哦！”

然后京的手里就有两张游乐园的门票了。

后来真吾知道了到道场大嘴巴的告诉了大门和红丸……所以是现在这样的人物配置。至于八神庵的多余配置，纯属意外。

“——这是怎么回事？”一个黑色长发的漂亮女性捂着嘴一脸惊讶。最后看向八神，“八神？”

——————？？？

——————————诶？？？

“八神，这个美女姐姐认识你？”京用好像第一次认识八神的表情盯着八神，眼珠在两人之间来回巡视。

“不好意思，忘了自我介绍。我是谷间菊理。初次见面，请多关照。”长发的美女姐姐赶紧走过来礼貌端正的向京他们行礼。

这样的配置也让人始料未及啊！

好久没见过文化人了。京愣了半天被小雪按着行礼才发现小雪刚刚是装哭……就说先不管这个。他的脑子还没来得及转过来，就见小雪跑到菊理身边道：“请问……您是八神先生的女友吗？”

“哎哎？不是不是，只是我任性想让他陪我来次游乐园。”菊理脸红着摆手。

原来如此，真是人渣啊……京用眼角狠夹八神。

“干什么啊京，眼睛出问题要去看眼科啊。”八神不遗余力地嘲笑京丰富的面部表情。

“去你妈……哎呦！”

小雪抬手在京的腰上狠狠拧了下道：“所以你们也是来游乐园的？……不如一起吧？”

全员连带八神在内都没表示拒绝，所以结果在京的怒吼中一锤定音。

“那……咱们走吧？拒绝打架啊。”小雪试探地拽了拽京的衣角，看着京讨好的笑。

京一马当先冲在最前面。

大门和红丸拿着地图和指导计划路线。

小雪和菊理并排走着说说笑笑，八神在最后以好像还没开机的状态跟着众人。

“京，去不去过山车？”小雪拉着菊理跑到京身边。

京回头臭着脸道：“不去。”

哪想到八神在这时候突然从菊理身后晃过来哂笑道：“不是害怕吧？”

“你当我小孩子害怕这个？！”京怒瞪八神，“你才是怕了想激我去吧？”

“我才不怕这种不入流的玩意儿。”

“你有本事说有本事上啊。”京撇嘴，“要是今天不能打架，那就这些不入流的玩意儿一决胜负好了！怎么样啊八神？”

“可以，这很可以啊京！”

八神庵，开机！

“这就是全国最高最刺激的一个过山车……吗？”真吾念完回头意外的看到菊理也是一脸兴奋，“谷间小姐，你很喜欢刺激的游乐项目吗？”

“嗯，很喜欢。不过我身体不好所以玩的次数很少。”

“好可惜……那今天咱们就玩个痛快吧！”小雪拉起菊理的手对不知怎么排队就排到一起，两看相厌的某两人道，“到咱们了，走吧……呃？京你的脸色怎么有点青？”

“肯定是让旁边这个红毛怪恶心的。”京别着脑袋冷哼。

“怕了就直说，我会不负期望好好笑给你听的。”

“你才怕了，你看你的脸都紫了。”

“这次回去以后你还是好好看看眼科吧，这都要瞎了。”

“那也比你强。”

“强个脑袋。”

“行了行了别吵了，你俩赶紧的。”大门忍不住了。

过山车下，两个人喘着粗气，好像跑了两千米。

“呼……你是不是刚刚叫了啊京。”

“得了吧……我可听见你在我旁边狼哭鬼嚎了。”

“我看见你吓得闭上眼了提醒你睁开眼罢了。”

“刚刚眉头跟夹了苍蝇的人没资格说话。”

“总比吓得紧闭眼大叫的人强。”

“管他俩干什么，咱们逛咱们的他俩吵够了就跟上来了。”红丸看着两个拿着水一脸担忧的女孩子道，“不能浪费好时光啊。”

“说的也是。”小雪叹了口气盖上杯盖，“除了他俩没人再吐了吧？”

“没有。”“没。”“没有。”“【摇头】”

“那咱们下一个项目吧。”

被抛弃的两个人边嘴炮边跟上大队伍。

“唔……下面是这个？”

“嗯……惊险海盗船？貌似是3D的，评分还挺高。”

“那走起啊。”

京首先跳到了第一排最外侧，八神跟着坐到了旁边。

“跟着我坐这么靠前干吗？别给吓得尿裤子啊。”

“我是想近距离观察你被吓得尿裤子的脸。”

“哼，你也就现在打嘴炮了，一会儿看你叫唤成什么样。”

“拭目以待。”

结果这个项目倒是挺平和，没有特别刺激的来回乱转。一行人全都沉浸在故事演绎中早就忘了吵架的事情。最后在船长炸船的同时，海盗船下的齿轮飞速旋转倒退做出将船炸飞的错觉。

“哇哈——”

众人在黑暗中下意识惊叫，发现这个项目就这样结束了。

“哇~真好玩！”小雪出来时思维还从故事情节中没脱离出来，“是吧？”

“是！”菊理转头看到摄像机抓拍最后的惊险镜头，“看，我们在这儿。”

“还真是……京！你看！”

只见第一排的京好像被踩了尾巴似的瞪圆了眼睛张大嘴巴，一边的八神面无表情双手环胸略微张开了点嘴。

“京，看你这傻样。”八神低声笑起来，“怪不得出来以后我右耳朵疼。”

“你肯定也喊了！我听见了！”

“你真幼稚。”

“喂！”

菊理趁众人不注意打印了一张出来，发现八神虽然面无表情但瞳孔都缩小了，的确是被吓了一跳。小雪从一边凑了过来：“你也印了一张吗？”

“哎？”菊理本来想藏起来，可是已经来不及了。只能不好意思的承认道：“是……是啊。”

“嘿嘿！”小雪也拿出来一张，原来是在另一台机子上打印的，“京也说不要，我偷偷印的。别告诉他哦！”

“嗯！”菊理和小雪两人坏笑着将照片放进随身的包包里，跟上众人。

“小雪……这个还是……”京看着破败的建筑和设计就知道到了哪儿了。

“怎么了？”

“没，没事。”京瞄了旁边的八神一眼，他的视线都没在建筑物上停留。

嘿……？京忍不住坏笑，突然获得进鬼屋转一圈的勇气：“八神，你不看项目看哪儿呢。”

“你管的够多的。”

“这是关心你，你要是害怕就在外面等我们出来呗。”

“你是害怕了才说这个？你的手哆嗦什么。”

“那你怎么腿在打颤。”

“……”

结果两个人一直吵到了进鬼屋的那一刻。

“切，这个灯光用来吓谁啊。”

“……”

“干吗不说话，你被吓到了？”

“你话怎么这么多？”

“才不想被你说这句话！”

“我说……这两个人是不是小学生啊。”红丸附在大门耳边悄声吐槽道。

大门摇了摇头同时警觉地低下头，顺便把红丸的脑袋按了下去。

“哇哇！怎么了！”红丸低头的同时感觉到头顶一阵凉风吹过，真吾看到他们低头顺势弯腰，再抬头也不知道发生了什么：“刚刚什么东西！”

“没事，就是飞行物设计的太低了。”眼看着两个带着头发的骷髅头从头顶飞过还扫到了自己的头皮，大门搓着浑身起的鸡皮疙瘩继续道：“幸亏你今天没抹发胶。”

可是后面两个闹得欢实的人不知道前面发生了什么，头顶“当当”结结实实挨了两下。与此同时一只冰凉的手从下方摸向京的脚脖子。

“啊啊啊啊啊——”京被撞得眼冒金星同时只感觉脚腕一凉竟然还被拽住了，一下子抱住在一边捂着额头发晕的八神狂叫起来。

“你叫唤什么啊……哇！”一张带血翻着白眼的女人脸从天顶倒吊着垂下，几乎与八神脸贴脸。

“啊啊啊啊啊！掐死我了啊！”

“哇！呃……”

两人狂奔出去的同时一个掐着对方的脖子一个拧着对方的腰。互相看到了自己的丑态后赶紧放手当作什么都没有发生的样子四处看风景，直到身上被对方掐出的伤开始痛的时候——

“我靠我脖子上这都是什么啊！”

“我的腰上都是你的手印好吗！”

京和八神冲着鬼屋的镜子边照边展示身上的伤好证明对方有多胆小。

一个般若面从镜子后面带了两个血手印拍在镜子上，嘭地一声。

两个人好像被噎了一样，直到般若面离开只剩血手印留在镜子上提醒他们刚刚发生了什么的时候……他们也能没再说出什么来。

为了放松心情，几个人到贩卖车边摆的座位坐下。小雪和菊理去看旁边的纪念品，剩下的人就到贩卖车旁边挑雪糕吃。

京摸着下巴挑到大家都挑完后才对老板道：“老板，来个巧克力的。”

“不好意思啊这位客人，刚刚最后一根巧克力的被那位客人买走了。”那位客人果断是八神。

“那香草的呢？”

“也是那位客人……”看到了，八神把那根香草的按在手下。

京气势汹汹地冲过去，正好八神打开香草雪糕的外包装：“有什么事吗，京。”

“吃那么多雪糕吃不死你！”京的目光离不开那根新鲜的还没被八神玷污的香草雪糕。即使八神充满玩味的晃着雪糕，京的眼睛也忍不住随着雪糕的移动轨迹晃来晃去。

只见雪糕往左，往右，往前，往后——就是现在！姨妈大！

八神咔嚓咬下一大块，京的脸正好贴过去于是……两人隔着一根雪糕签……

“呸呸呸！”

“呕！……呕！”

真吾买水刚回来，大门和红丸正在远处看着两个女孩挑东西。听见两人咳嗽干呕都皱着眉头回头，又看到两个人背对对方跪在地上也不知在吐干什么。红丸半看戏半关心地问道：“你俩这是干什么呢？怀了？”

“屁！……呸呸呸！……”京赶紧擦嘴从地上站起来。

“呕……再也不吃香草的了。”

“我听见香草俩字就像吐！”

“哼！”

“切！”

“各位各位！看看看！”小雪举起几个兽耳发卡，“可不可爱！”

“小女孩啊……就是这样……哎？”红丸还没发表完意见就被塞进手里一个发卡，菊理在一边捂着嘴轻笑。

“干嘛，人人有份我没说过吗！大门学长这是你的。”小雪拿出一个熊耳的发卡示意大门戴上。大门摇摇头笑着戴上了发卡，旁边带着金色狐耳的红丸挑了挑眉毛一脸无奈。

“学弟，你的~”看着真吾委屈的戴上狗耳发卡，两人颇有成就感对视道：“这才有游乐园的气氛嘛。”

京感觉到了危险的气息后退两步还没来得及逃走就被红丸和大门架了回来。

“兄弟，不能就我们这么被玩啊。”红丸面带微笑一脸奸诈地从京耳边悄声说道。

“哈哈……是啊。”

“大门你是不是刚刚说什么了！喂！”

最后京还是老老实实地戴上了小雪为他精心准备的猫耳。

“八神。”菊理举着兔耳可怜巴巴地看着八神。

“不要。”八神指着京憋笑还没缓过来。

京撇着嘴插进两人中间：“你说说你，男子汉大丈夫这点事都干不了，你还能干什么。”说着就背过一只手接过菊理手里的兔耳，打算趁八神不注意扣到他脑袋上。

“嘿！”

八神早就看穿他想干什么，脑袋一扭没扣上。

“嘿！”

再扭！

“嘿！嘿！嘿！……你他妈给我老实戴上！”

两人掐到筋疲力尽，菊理一脸抱歉道：“要不算……”

“老实点！”京终于扣住八神的脖子，成功占据头顶。八神心不甘情不愿的撇着嘴，眼睛也不看他们，使劲推开了京。

至于这么别扭吗……京刚想说话，只听小雪举着相机道：“学长们！看看这张拍的怎么样！”

“哈哈哈哈京笑得好傻啊！”

“八神你这个表情怎么跟吞苍蝇似的，脸红的好像吞了几百只……”

“嘘！”

京一听，什么趁我不注意你们还拍照片了？冲上去就想把小雪手中的相机抢下来。没想到小雪跑不动了红丸和大门还来接力赛，真吾还敢参合？！

“真吾你反了天了！回去以后我再教你招式的！”

“学长！学长我错了！”

一边八神戴着兔耳看着这群人乱闹，面无表情半天憋出一句话：“我可怕吗？”

“哎？”菊理还没明白，抢过相机的京摸着下巴带着嘲讽从他身边跑过带来一阵风和一句话：“你一点也不萌！”

“草薙京！”京还举起相机又给八神一个特写，八神咬牙切齿起手追了过去，“你给我站住！”

两个人竟然跑到旋转木马上，一个在前面的马上一个在后面的马上。等项目启动了两个人才发现自己到底有多傻。

“诶？”

“嗯？”

在一群小孩子中间两个人高马大的男人坐在旋转木马上，除了不浪漫以外怎么看怎么傻。

小雪他们更是唯恐天下不乱，在旁边一直拿着另外带来的相机给两个生无可恋的人照相。气得京直给他们做口型放话下来绝对不会放过他们。喊道最后自己没劲儿了嗓子疼得直咳嗽。红丸还在外面指着京的样子大笑，八神也在京身后的马上嘲笑他，隔着这段距离俩人用眼神又打了一架。

总算熬过了一分多钟的酷刑。京和八神从旋转木马上下来就听到红丸说：“最后一项了！”

终于啊！两人不禁热泪盈眶。京赶紧问道：“在哪儿？”

“那个，最高的。”

两人一齐抬头。哦，摩天轮。

夜幕将至，几人正好在摩天轮前排队。正轮到他们的时候菊理打开包找东西，突然发现照片不见了。

“小雪！”菊理悄声叫道，“我照片给弄丢了怎么办啊！”

“嗯？丢了什么？”顺风耳京听到她们说话回头问道。

“没事没事！”小雪赶紧回应京。毕竟印照片这事两个人都是地下进行告诉京就坏了。看她的样子都快哭了，小雪低声安抚道：“没关系没关系，我陪你去找。”转头对京他们道：“我陪菊理找点东西，你们先玩吧。”抓着菊理的手就跑了。

“哎！小雪等等……”还没说罢就被推进了摩天轮里。与此同时被推进来的还有……八神。

“啧……怎么又是你啊。”

“这是我的台词。”

两个人看着外面的景色一时无言。

夜色愈发深沉，随着摩天轮的旋转渐渐升至穹顶。一朵烟花随着夜空的轮廓绽放在暗夜中，精美绝伦。八神的目光由窗外移到对面的京脸上。他的脑袋上还戴着那个猫耳发卡，双眼专注地注视着窗外随风而散的一现昙花。烟花的光将他的脸庞照亮，同时也将八神的双瞳上映上京与烟花的双重光辉。

“夜空中最亮的星请照亮我前行

我祈祷拥有一颗透明的心灵和会流泪的眼睛

给我再去相信的勇气越过谎言去拥抱你

每当我找不到存在的意义每当我迷失在黑夜里

夜空中最亮的星请照亮我前行

夜空中最亮的星能否听清

那仰望的人心底的孤独和叹息”

只要有你，我就知道自己应该追逐的方向。

不只是星，而是我生命中最明亮的光。

“找到了吗？”

“找到了。”菊理抱紧挎包，和小雪一起仰望摩天轮，“在这里留纪念就可以了。”

“……八神，醒了吗？”

“……”八神睁开眼睛，看到了在一边吃着圣代的薇丝与麦卓。

“做了什么梦，表情有点恶心。”

“是哎，那种幸福的样子真是让人看不惯。”

麦卓叼着勺子道：“算了，也没什么追问的必要。明天就是KOF大赛了你准备好了吗？”

“当然。”八神捂着额头坐起身，“我已经迫不及待了。”然后起身洗漱去了。

却没看到掉在床脚的那个可怜的兔耳发卡。

【END】


End file.
